High temperature superconductor (HTS) ceramics discovered in the end of 1980's are very chemically active, brittle and degrade under environmental and magnetic field influences. Until now it was unknown how to avoid these disadvantages for practical use of the HTS ceramics. For example, it was unknown to make continuous and quality assured HTS wires and coils, shaped films and variously shaped products from these very fragile ceramics to produce practical and inexpensive electrical energy and electronics applications. It is believed to be clear that it is very important to develop a high temperature superconductor ceramic composite material with high workability of the raw material composition, which makes possible a cost-effective manufacture of all necessary products for Electrical and Electronics industries, avoiding disadvantages of the prior art.